Rugrats vs Vampires
Rugrats vs Vampires is a 6-part miniseries that is a Crossover between Rugrats and the Disney Channel Movie Girl vs Monster (and also features Characters from the Legends of the Hidden Temple Movie). It follows the Rugrats, who enlist the help of Skylar Lewis and her friends to help get rid of their enemies, the Fearleaders after they get tired of dealing with them. However, the Fearleaders have a plan to ensure their victory and achieve world domination. Meanwhile, everyone at Skylar's school have mysteriously vanished. With help from a friend, the Characters go investigate. Little do they know, an evil army is rising and are itching to be unleashed onto the world, and a certain Monster Hunter is the key to their success. Each story has separate titles, but they all form an overarching plot. On Fanfiction.net, the entire miniseries is rated T for Cartoonish Violence as well as for its more serious themes. Stories * "Fear the Day" * "First Blood" * "That's Gonna Leave a Mark" * "Enter the Vampirus" * "Bite Club" * "Solar Eclipse" Fear the Day Following the events of a previous crossover, the Fearleaders (Victoria Vam Piré, Hauntley Spector, Mummy, and Brainsley) have returned and are out to finally be rid of the Rugrats as vice versa with them. During a chase with the Fearleaders, the Rugrats are actually successful in stopping them where as previous chases would see them falling for the Fearleaders' tricks. The babies send the Fearleaders flying into a tree where they tell them that they are finally fed up of dealing with them, and that they've become more a nuisance than an actual threat. The Fearleaders try to object and swear revenge on the babies, who promptly leave them in the tree while laughing at their expense. Fed up with the babies as well, the Fearleaders finally decide to bring out a plan they had in the works for months since their return. At that point, a tree branch gives way allowing them to continue working on their plan to finally be rid of the Rugrats once and for all. Meanwhile, the Rugrats go and seek help from their friend/babysitter Sadie (from Legends of the Hidden Temple) as well as her friends, who suggest finding a monster hunter to help them with their Fearleader problem. However, the babies don't get very far in their search taking into account that there wouldn't even be monster hunters in their area. That is, when Skylar Lewis and her friends Henry and Sadie (who is nicknamed Sadie 2 or The Other Sadie (depends on the situation) to avoid confusion with their Sadie) as well as her boyfriend Ryan and her Parents' assistant Cobb. After getting to know each other, Skylar agrees to help the babies. However, that proves to be easier said than done as the Fearleaders never show up as usual time. When they do show up, they bring a "peace offering" when it was really a stuffed animal that was brought to life to attack the babies. As Sadie (from Legends of the Hidden Temple and nicknamed Sadie R to avoid confusion) is patching up Tommy's cuts and bruises from the attack, the two are told by Skylar and Ryan that everyone at their school (including Myra) had mysteriously vanished. With a hunch that the Fearleaders are behind it, the Rugrats go find Dean (the kid from that one episode), who tells them that the Fearleaders are hiding out at the old Keyman and Mitchell's Furniture Warehouse. He also recalls that several white vans were parked outside the building with some special cargo inside. The kids go investigate and split off into different groups. Ryan, Skylar and Tommy all hear noises coming down from one corridor. Ryan goes to investigate, but ends up disappearing. Skylar and Tommy try to find them, but it appears that someone was down there waiting for Ryan. As the characters reunite with each other, they follow a trail of crumbs into a dark room where it turns out to be a trap by the Fearleaders and it's full of Vampires. First Blood The kids are surrounded by vampires with no means of escape. Tommy, however, is wanting answers. Victoria decides to enlighten the kids since she plans to feed them to the Vampires, who turn out to be the kids from Skylar's school. She explains that she bit one of the kids at the school with the promise of power and immortality and managed to get everyone there (minus Skylar, Ryan, Henry, and Sadie 2) including students from a rival school who were participating in a school football game. The local news tried capturing the madness, but by then, everyone was a vampire (and Vampires don't show up in pictures). The Fearleaders got help from someone they knew who had provided the white vans to transport the Vampires to their current location hoping to catch the babies. Skylar then remembers about Ryan and how he disappeared. To the Fearleaders' surprise, they weren't expecting anyone to missing as they were waiting for them the whole time. The only one who was around the spot with Ryan was Myra, who had been bitten with the other kids. Skylar demands that Myra tell her what happened to Ryan while threatening to drive a stake through her heart, while Myra gets under her skin saying that Ryan wouldn't love her for trying to kill Myra. To which, Skylar gets angry and tackles her, allowing the Characters to escape.￼ Everyone splits off into different directions as Tommy breaks up the fight between Skylar and Myra. Tommy and Skylar go find Ryan, who had been bitten by Myra and proceeds to try and get some of Skylar's blood. Skylar and Tommy try to fight him and Myra off, but Myra ends up cutting Skylar's neck open to allow Ryan to feast on her blood. Tommy does stop them both and gets him and Skylar out of the warehouse as Cobb provides their getaway. Meanwhile, the Fearleaders begin brainstorming ideas for Phase Two of their plan, sending Hauntley out to gather information. Meanwhile, Sadie R tends to Skylar's wounds as well as proving Hospitality to her and her friends. However, Henry decides to sleep out in the van that they arrived in, much to Sadie R's dismay as Vampires are now running loose. Henry doesn't listen to her and the Sadies shake their heads in disbelief at Henry's stupidity, but hope that nothing happens to him. Meanwhile, Hauntley tries climbing through Tommy's bedroom window, but is caught and sent packing by Tommy and Phil. The former of which is still mad about the previous events. Hauntley does see Henry out in the open and gets an idea. The next day, the Rugrats take their minds of what happened through means of a game while Sadie R argues with Henry, both clearly tired. Sadie R had ￼to deal with Skylar having nightmares and Henry regretting sleeping in the van, but not helping the situation by being a jerk. Back with the Fearleaders, they plan to capture Skylar and use her as their slave as well as to satisfy Ryan's thirst for her blood, and Hauntley shares her idea to incorporate Skylar's Friends into their plan. That night, Henry ultimately regrets sleeping out in the van and goes to apologise to Sadie R, however Ryan and Myra show up trying to lure Henry and use him to get Skylar. Ryan quickly lose his patience saying how the others have been keeping them away from "his princess" as Henry tries to ward them off. Sadie R and her little brother Dudley come out to see what's going on. Henry apologizes to Sadie R and warns that if he hurts Skylar as a vampire, she should kill him. At that moment, Henry gets bitten and dragged off as Sadie R begins crying knowing that she let this happen and didn't try to prevent it. The next day, Tommy (who was watching the events of the previous night unfold with Phil) is utterly frustrated that he couldn't save Henry as well. After a heart to heart conversation with his cousin Sarah, Tommy calms down and realize that everything that had happened wasn't his fault. Phil contacts Tommy through a walkie-talkie saying that Vampires are attacking Sadie R's school to which him and Sarah rush down there to meet up with the others. Tommy brainstorms a plan to trap the vampires long enough to get Sadie R out of the classroom she's trapped in. Him, Chuckie and Sarah rush to Sadie R's aid getting each Fearleader outta their way as the others trap the vampires through means of a Garlic Barrier. Tommy, Chuckie and Sarah are successful in saving Sadie R, but Victoria had planned for this￼. After trapping the vampires, Henry (who's now considered a traitor among the vampires due to him fighting the Fearleaders' influence to become a servant to them) realizes that it was a trap for Skylar. Ryan shows up and holds Skylar against her will threatening to kill her if the heroes tried to save her. The vampires have plans to make Skylar their Vampire Princess (as well as their servant). Henry tries to tell Ryan that he's just brainwashed, but Ryan is clearly too far gone to believe Henry. He gets frustrated that they're not realizing that the Fearleaders' plan will "change the world for the better", when it's really gonna be for the worse. Out of options, Sadie 2 ultimately surrenders much to the Rugrats, Henry and Skylar's shock. Ryan and the Vampires (minus Henry) leave and take Skylar with them, while she cries out for her friend to save her. Sadie R and the other Rugrats come back to find that Skylar was taken. Tommy promises to get Skylar back and head off with Chuckie, Sarah and Henry to rescue her before it's too late. That's Gonna Leave a Mark Skylar gets knocked out in between the trip from the school to the Warehouse where the Fearleaders are still hiding out at. When she comes to, she tries to escape when she realizes what's going on. Ryan stops her from leaving and the rest of the Vampires as well as the Fearleaders surround Skylar. They plan to make her their Vampire Princess as well as Ryan as the Vampire Prince and the Fearleaders as their queens. They try to convince Skylar to let them bite her, but she keeps resisting must to the annoyance of the Fearleaders. Victoria explains about how Skylar's blood is getting more pure and irresistible to Vampires by each passing moment, and it will be at its peak by the time of The Day of Black Sun. Meanwhile, Tommy, Chuckie, Sarah and Henry finally make it back to the warehouse as the Fearleaders prepare to convert Skylar. Tommy tries to brainstorm a plan, but he's mostly just fiddling with his blaster. Myra tries putting a mysterious mask on Skylar, but she keeps kicking it away. Eventually, the Fearleaders force Skylar to look into Ryan's eyes and hypnotize her into believing she's the Vampire Princess. Ryan almost succeeds in biting Skylar's neck, had it not been for Tommy and friends storming in.￼ Everyone proceeds to fight with the Rugrats clearly coming out on top (minus Henry because he got himself locked in a room and missed the fight). Tommy dukes it out with Victoria and ultimately stabs her in the stomach with a stake when he was really aiming for her heart. Deciding on a plan B, Tommy just blasts Victoria and then Ryan into a wall as well as scaring off the rest of the Vampires and Fearleaders. Henry busts himself out of the room using his Vampire Super Strength as Skylar comes out of her trance. Skylar gets scared when she sees Henry thinking that he's gonna try and do what the Fearleaders tried to do. Henry soothes the frightened girl as they all plan to head back before another fight happens. However, Henry stays behind to ensure he doesn't go crazy for Skylar's Blood and to get information about the Fearleaders' plan. Tommy, Chuckie, Sarah, and Skylar all head back and reunite with the others. When it was thought to be all said and done, a very pissed off Victoria shows up with a group of equally pissed off Vampires. Victoria is obviously not happy with how the babies teamed up with Henry and crashed their "ceremony". After ordering the Vampires to seize the kids, Victoria has one of them bring Skylar up to her. Victoria begins to guilt-trip Skylar telling her how the Fearleaders offered to relieve her of all her pain and suffering and because she refused, her friends have to suffer the consequences of her actions. Skylar begins crying and Victoria mockingly sympathizes her, but not before Sadie 2 breaks free to help Skylar, but ends up getting restrained by the Vampires. Tommy threatens to drive a stake through her heart to end the madness, but Victoria reveals that she's not the Head Vampire. She then commands the Vampires to bite Sadie 2 and they all quickly bail once they do, while releasing everyone. Skylar cradles her friend's lifeless body in her arms with tears in her eyes before Sadie 2 regains consciousness, now a vampire. Immediately, Sadie 2 is scared out of her mind as Skylar tries to calm her down. But then, Sadie 2 catches a whiff of Skylar's blood and pleads her friend to let her have some. Sadie R also gives out an explanation on why Blood is important to Vampires like how they need blood to survive. When the kids try to help Skylar, Sadie 2 snaps and backs them all away from her and Skylar. She then proceeds to hypnotize Skylar to let her get some of her blood. It almost works, had it not been for Sadie R whacking her away from Skylar. Sadie R protectively wraps Skylar in her arms as Sadie 2 begins whining about being denied her friend's blood.￼ Ultimately, Sadie 2 decides to give up and leave, but not before hugging her friend and then cutting her arm to get some of the blood she desired. She then runs off as Skylar breaks down crying knowing that her best friend is now crazy for her blood. Sadie R soothes her and promises to help save everyone who was bitten. Two days later, Skylar wakes up after another nightmare involving her trapped at the warehouse with no one coming to save her and surrendering to the Fearleaders. Sadie R instinctively begins to calm Skylar and gets her back to sleep after a heart to heart talk. Later on, the babies enjoy a peaceful autumn morning while Sadie R's mom goes to wake her and Skylar up because her aunt is coming for a visit. Sadie R contemplates on going to her aunt's house and take the babies and Skylar with her to get away from the Vampires as Skylar wakes up from yet another nightmare. The girls have another heart to heart talk as Ryan, Myra and now Sadie 2 arrives to try and capture Skylar again. They had tried the previous night, but according to Ryan, Sadie 2 screwed it all up. Ryan is determined to try again especially with The Day of Black Sun closing in, but is being a complete jerk about it by yelling at and smacking Myra and Sadie 2. He also particularly berates Sadie 2 mostly because of the possibility of her being a traitor like Henry. Myra keeps the two of them focused on capturing Skylar as they see the Rugrats minding their own business. Ryan gets their attention as they decide to mess with them. Ryan does eventually play along with their shenanigans and him, along with the girls try to attack the babies. Tommy offers to let Ryan and the girls kill him and the other babies through means of a game called "Win or Lose". Using Phil's random function on his blaster, Myra tries to ax off each of the Rugrats, but because the blaster was set to shoot random stuff out (at random), that plan falls flat on its face. Phil also blows up a C4 on them before reclaiming his blaster and retreating to the backyard of Sadie R's house with the others. The Vampire Teens do follow them as Sadie 2 grabs Tommy. Ryan and Myra urge Sadie 2 to murder Tommy as he tries to stop and keep her from capturing Skylar and turning her into their slave. Sadie 2 ￼hesitates on killing Tommy, but does it mostly out of fear from Ryan. Tommy is kicks her in the face to get free and the babies begin firing garlic on Ryan and Myra. Ryan tells Myra to suck it up and to murder the babies. The Rugrats realize that the garlic isn't driving them away, so they decide to change tactics by siccing Phil on them. Phil can't come up with a plan, and the others can think of a way to drive back Ryan and Myra other than blasting them with garlic. The babies begin arguing as Ryan and Myra begin advancing towards them with the intention of feasting on their blood before going to capture Skylar. Unless they come up with a plan, the babies are all screwed.￼ Enter the Vampirus Bite Club Solar Eclipse Characters Present Rugrats/Legends of the Hidden Temple * Tommy Pickles * Sarah Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Kimi Finster * Emmy Durmer * Phil Deville * Lil Deville * Stu Pickles * Didi Pickles * Grandpa Lou * Spike * Dean * Sadie Rodriguez * Dudley Rodriguez * Mrs. Rodriguez * ￼Victoria Vam Piré * Hauntley Spector * Brainsley * Mummy Girl vs Monster * Skylar Lewis * Sadie * Henry * Ryan Dean * Myra Santelli * Cobb Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Category:Girl vs Monster Category:Rugrats Category:Crossovers